The Familiar Stranger
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: A morning after staying with Jeremy the previous night leaves Anna to see a man that she seems to look like, His aura is powerful, and he is staring at her as if he just can't place how he knows her - even if she knows they never met. He can't believe what he is seeing - the child in front of him named Annabelle is his own child he never knew he had.


**The familiar stranger**

**I gonna try something... I hope you like it. I couldn't help but notice that they never meet in stories but there is always some family relation between Anna and Elijah. Well ~ here it is. I hope you enjoy. **

**Rated T for cussing ... and whatever else it covers. XD**

Anna looked at Jeremy's sleeping form beside her. His eyes closed, his dark brown hair in his eyes, his heartbeat and breathing slow. He was innocent in something that was traced back to 1864. He was cute and nerdy when she met him and was mentally kicking herself for getting alittle attached.

_"Hi... I'm Anna." She remembered saying it awkwardly and out of place, like the teenager that she was playing to be. She hadn't been in contact with any humans for that matter since 1864. When her mother got caught because of Katherine. When she was told about the tomb by Emily before she got hung. She'll get her mother out of that Tomb if it was the last thing she ever did._

_"I'm Jeremy." He intoduced himself just as awkwardly._

**"Your strange and lurky," He said embarrassed that he was pointing that out so bluntly, and if her heart was beating it would be going into overtime. He, a human, had noticed something in a matter of days? "But.. I guess I like that too."**

Though she may have feelings for him, she knew that if it came to him or her mother, she'd take her mother in a heartbeat. She couldn't throw everything away for some human. No, she waited this long.. One hundred and fourty five years to be exact. The sooner she got her mother out of that damn tomb - the better. _Even if I have to take drastic measures to do it._

She looked at the clock on Jeremy's bedside table. _9:00. _Her mother would have kicked her out of bed for staying on it so late._ She actually did on a couple of occasions_, Anna thought with a smirk. She didn't think it was funny back then, not at all, but now she thought it was at least alittle funny. God, she _missed _her. Pearl, her mother, was beautiful and a very powerful woman if Anna said so herself. Not just physically though, but mentally. She had a somewhat dark sense of humor, which Anna grew up loving, she guessed she got hers from her mother. However, she also had a serious and cautious personality at the same time. You did not fuck with momma, it was plain and simple.

Anna also found it funny in some kind of twisted weird way that Jeremy wanted so badly to become a vampire, yet after all the time they spent together, he didn't have enough sense to ask her about her _own _story. Everyone has their own story of how they became a vampire. It was simply common sense. She supposed it was a relief for her, not wanting to explain that she was actually _born _a vampire, which such a thing should be impossible, yet it was. She could vaguely remember that after she was born, her mother swallowed enough of Anna's blood abd stabbed herself making herself turn into a vampire.

She looked back at Jeremy, silently thanking god that he was easily distracted and didn't have the common sense to ask. Even Katherine, who was her mother's best friend, didn't know. She mentally snorted, _Best friend alright. Enough of a friend to lock you up in a tomb to rot, huh momma?_

She got out of bed and looked down at herself. She had on her white shirt with black stars that made a shape of a slanted guitar, black skinny jeans, her "A" scrabble ring, her daylight ring, and gray socks. She looked around for her other clothing and saw them where she put them last night, by or on his desk chair. She swiftly moved acrossed the room and put on her black and white converse and leather jacket. She looked in his mirror and fixed her bed hair to what it always looked like, dark wavy curls framing her face down her back paired with her dark brown eyes and high cheekbones. If she did lay in Jeremy's bed there sure as hell wasn't anything happening. She would always stutter like a virgin and tell him she wasn't ready but in reality she didn't think it would be fair to sacrifice him to her mother like a hungry shark in a frenzy after she slept with him. She may be _unkind _sometimes, but Anna wasn't _cruel._

_No what was cruel was that selfish bitch Katherine. Wanting both Salvatore brothers and getting her and momma caught. If Katherine ever crosses paths with me, I'll end that bitch. _Anna stopped thinking about it there; she knows she'd be lost in thought about what torture she would give Katherine for hours on end as it has happened before.

She looked at the clock again ~ 9:30. See a whole half an hour. She had to leave and have Ben and Logan report on what they found out. She looked at Jeremy's sleeping form one last time and left. Making her way down the hall and stairs confidently, Anna went in the kitchen where she knew Jeremy's aunt would be but froze in the doorway.

He was tall, with dark hair, muscular build and dark eyes that were much like hers. He sat at the table and his head was turned to the door like he heard her coming before she got there.. even though she knew she wasn't making any noise that humans would hear. He was wearing a black shirt that matched his pants and italian shoes. His aura seemed odd, alittle like hers but much more powerful. His eyes were on her before she entered the room, and was looking at her like he'd seen a ghost. She found his oddly familiar, yet she would have remembered meeting him, and she hadn't. Then she saw it, a daylight ring much like her own.

_Vampire._

"Ah, Anna." Anna turned her head to Jeremy's aunt Jenna, and she slid on a pleasant smile while she saw Jenna smiling brightly at her.

"Hi, Jenna."

"Oh, I like you." She praised teasingly, "You don't call me 'Aunt Jenna' or anything like Elena's friends do. You don't make me feel old."

She giggled lightly with Jenna.

"Oh. How rude of me. Anna, this is Elijah. Elijah, this Anna, Jeremy's friend."

Elijah... Elijah.. Where have I heard that name before...?

_She was only nine when she woke up to her mother tossing and turning._

_"Momma? Momma?" She started to try and shake her mother's arm lightly._

_Her mother murmured something then said very clearly, "Elijah..."_

_When she asked her mother later who he was, she remembered her mother stiffen, and ask where she got that name. When she answered her mother obediently, she was told to nevermind and never repeat it. She said too her mother she would do what she asked, yet again obediently._

Could this be the same Elijah? No... it couldn't be, could it? How many Elijah's are running around in this world? Too many to count.

"It's nice to meet you." She said almost immediately after being introduced, not wanting to seem rude. Her mother raised her better than that, well, the years could anyway.

"Nice to meet you as well, Anna." She could hear him trying to keep his voice still and wondered what was going on.

"Jeremy's still asleep?" Jenna jumped into the conversation.

Anna felt her head nodding on it's own as she finally pulled her eyes away from Elijah, still wondering what was so familiar, and answered as she looked at Jenna, "Yeah. He sleeps like the dead," she continued as she was laughing on the inside, "I wish I could hang out ot something but I have things to do today.. even though it's the start of the weekend."

"You and Me both then," Jenna responded as she pulled four papers into a folder and waved it, "I have to get some things done as well." She gave Anna a look and said, "I wish I was your age again. Being an adult sucks."

Anna smirked at her. _She hasn't even reached one forth of my age, _she laughed on the inside.

"Well," Jenna looked at Anna, "Lock up, will you?"

When Anna nodded with a gentle smile, Jenna wrote a little note for Jeremy saying where she was leaving to, and left.

She didn't know who Elijah was but he was staring at her creepy now. He started to walk to her slowly, his dangerous aura amplifying as he got closer to her, and she started to back up. But before she could take five whole steps he was in front of her, grasping her chin, making her look into his eyes as they widened. He's trying to _compel _me? Anna was more than just alittle amused at that thought until it actually _worked_.

"What's your mother's name?" He questioned harshly.

Before she could stop herself, the answer was out of her mouth, "Pearl Gratham."

He looked at her in alarm, "And yours?"

"Annabelle Rosalina Smith."

"She gave you the name Annabelle; if I ever had a child that was a girl I wanted her to be named Annabelle. She gave you my last name..." He seemed to be speakin quietly yo himself but her vampire hearing picked it up. It became clear to him that the only reason the complusion worked, was because he was older and therefore stronger. "Where is she now?"

"In the tomb." She couldn't break free from the complusion and only was able to give simple answers until he asked her to explain in more detail.

"What? How did she get there?" He questioned even more harshly than before, making her flinch, and he must have seen it because he calmed down slightly.

"In 1864, Momma was spending time with Katherine Pierce.."

"Katerina?" His asked quickly, voice was cautious. Nothing ever good came out of a situation where Katerina was involved.

"What?" She responded back confused, having never heard the name before.

"Nevermind, keep going."

And she did, "That was when The Salvatore Brothers were human. Katherine couldn't help herself." She said the last part saracastically, and he knew she hated Katerina, which he found amusing. Trying to reel in her anger she continued on, "She wanted _both _of the Salvatore Brothers. Mother posed as a ranks respectable business woman, and she owned an apothecary where I helped her. After the founder's council and townspeople started to hunt down vampires, Momma and I intended to leave town but was arranged by Katherine that we leave later. And when Katherine got caught, so did my mother .. I had to watch Johnathan Gilbert take her away. During the battle of Willow Creek, The Founding Families trapped twenty~seven vampires inside Fells Church including Katherine, Momma, and Harper. Harper was a soldier who was left to die and Mother took pity on him and saved him. The townspeople burnt the churuch with everyone inside."

"And the tomb?" She could tell he was trying to breathe in and be calm, even if it was _false _calm.

"Emily Bennett, a powerful witch that I would say was my best friend because she protected me from anything and everything, like an older sister I never had, did a spell which would protect all the vampires by entombing them in the ground directly underneath Fell's church. Emily died by being hanged the next morning after mom was entombed and she had told me about it."

"Was _Katherine _emtombed as well as your mother?"

"No, Katherine escaped, I seen her in Chicago. 1983."

"Of course she did." He spat out angry, then let out a breath, "Where is the Tomb?"

"The remains of Fells Church are located within the Mystic Falls Cemetery."

"What the story with you and Jeremy?" His voice oddly protective.

"I met Jeremy at the local librart when he was doing an assignment on the town's folklore. I may have seemed like I know alot about it, which he said was nonsense. Initially acting like a stalker, I only got to know him so I could get close to Elena, Katherine's doppelganger. I turned Ben Fell and this guy Logan into vampires to help for further purpose of freeing my mother. Jeremy asked me to go to a party with him later on, andI asked him about his ancestor's Journal, the girmor, and he said he gave it to his history teacher. I had gotten angry when he downright refused to get it and give it to me and he had seen my vampire veins around my eyes. He was wearing a vervain laced bracelet and I couldn't compell him to get it for me. One night that we were hanging out together and making sandwiches, he "accidentally" cut his hand and forced me to feed off of him. Later that night, I confronted him in his room, claiming that I could have killed him and I should have. When asked why I didn't ~ I replied with the truth. That I don't know why and that maybe I'm a sucker for guys like him."

"Like what?" Elijah asked weary.

"Lost." Anna responded making him groan

He shook his head and sighed, "Go on."

"Now he repeatedly requests to be turned but does not state his reason and is always refused. Nonetheless, no matter what my feelings may be, I'm willing to go and feed Jeremy to my mother to revive her from her mummified state." She ended, still in her trance.

He had a wide smirk, "A tragic Romeo and Juilet with a vampire twist ... interesting." Then looked at her again, "How do you plan on getting her out of the tomb?" He was amused.

"Kidnap Elena Gilbert and use her as Leverage. I can get her witch friend, Bonnie Bennett, kidnapped as well to unseal the tomb. I needed to leave today to have Ben and Logan report to me on what they found. Not only am I missing my mother dearly, but Harper ~ he was my best friend and before he was turned into a vampire, was Emily's cousin." She could see how proud and amused he was now. _She looked about fifteen or so in human years and she already had minions._

"Interesting... No matter. I will have a few witches here tomorrow night to break the seal and free Pearl... and Harper." Elijah said impressed by Anna, even though he reluctantly added Harper in the deal. And before she had anything else to say he looked into her eyes again, "You will not remember telling me all this. You and I had a pleasant conversation, you trust me, and will meet me at the ruins of the church tomorrow night. You don't remember that you are my daughter. You will stop having relationship feelings with _Jeremy Gilbert_," He spat out the name of the boy still sleeping upstairs and continued on, "And will only see him as a _friend _nothing more."

"I will not remember telling you all this. You and I had a pleasant conversation and I will meet you at the tomb tomorrow night. I wil stop having relationship feelings with Jeremy Gilbert. He is a friend, nothing more." She repeated still in a trance.

"Good."

When she came out of the trance, she felt dizzy and like her head was split right down the middle. She clutched her head and could feel the familiar stranger, Elijah, hand on her forearm.

"Wha-?"

"I believe the term you are looking for is O.M.G." He said with a smirk.

"What happened..?"

"Isn't it obivious? You fainted." He said amused.

_Vampires _**can't **_faint, can they ... ?_

"Well," She started confused, pretty sure vampires can't faint but it seems she did. After all, what reason does Elijah have to lie about that. _Maybe it was from not feeding for two whole day? ... hmm. _"Thank you. It was nice meeting you Elijah. Now," She looked at the clock on the wall, "If you will excuse me, I must go."

He waited until she left, shutting and locking the door, and he smirked.

Nice to _finally _meet you too, _Annabelle._

***smiles shyly* I had the idea for a while. I hope you will tell me if you like it? **


End file.
